vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Van Helsing
Vanessa Helsing is the latest in a long line of famed monster hunters. She is the daughter of famous vampire hunter and Dracula nemesis Abraham Van Helsing who is resurrected five years in the future to find out that vampires have taken over the world and that she possesses unique, mysterious power over them: she can turn them back into humans. She is humanity's last hope to lead an offensive to take back what has been lost in a post-Rising world. "You'd think spending years in a coma and waking up to learn vampires have taken over the world would be enough to take someone down. Not Vanessa Van Helsing ... it just toughened her up. Determined to find her daughter in a post-apocalyptic world, Vanessa soon realizes she may be humanity's savior, as her blood can turn a vampire back into human. This, of course, also makes her a target for every vampire out there. No worries, though ... she can take them." Biography Before The Rising, Vanessa was jobless and poor, she was forced to resort to selling her blood just for some extra money, she even lied to Dylan about how she got the money, they were clearly struggling. She lived in an apartment with her ten year old daughter, Dylan. Before that, she was in some kind of relationship with a guy named Gary, which ended with Dylan's conception. Season One In the year 2019, Vanessa is first seen lying on an exam table unconscious, she's been so for the last three years. vampires break into the lab and feed on her, after awakening, and dispatching of the vampires, she's hellbent on finding her daughter, Dylan at whatever cause. Prior to the revelation that her blood can revert these monsters back into humans, Ted attempts to take her to the vampires, when she refuses to go, this leads to a fight, resulting in Vanessa ramming a knife into his eye, killing him. Continue Reading Here.... In the year 2016, Vanessa is selling her blood for money in order to give her daughter, Dylan a proper birthday. At her apartment, she presents her daughter with a terribly prepared birthday cake, however, after an incident with Gary, her ex-lover, Dylan hides somewhere in the apartment, as Vanessa looks for her, she is attacked by a vampire named Balthazar that was sent there by Rebecca to kill her. This leads to a huge fight throughout the apartment, resulting in Vanessa death as the vampire rips out her throat, leaving her there to die. Her final words to her daughter was "I love you". Continue Reading Here.... Vanessa accompanies Axel as he attempts to find spare parts to fix the basement generator. She is bitten as she attempts to defend herself from the ferals attacking, which results in the vampire's death, this is a first as every other vampire that had bitten her was cured. She later agrees to allow Doc to bit her, hoping that she will become human once again, when Doc refuses, Vanessa takes a chunk out of her. Resulting in Doc's reversion. Continue Reading Here.... Vanessa wants to leave the hospital in order to search for Dylan, when Axel refuses to allow her to leave, she constructs a plan to sneak out, which involved setting a small fire as a distraction, giving her enough time to sneak out. However, she gets stuck at the front door as she doesn't know the code, but Mohamad does, he demands to accompany her as he's looking for someone too, his sister Sheema. Their first stop is Vanessa's former residence, she sobs once she gets there after discovering that Dylan is gone, but Hope is restored as she sees small bloody footprints leading out the door. She later helps and group of survivors but is captured by the vampires before she can make it back. Continue Reading Here.... After being captured and taken to Julius' compound, she discovers that her former friend, Susan was turned into a vampire. Vanessa is forced to fight her, quickly taking her out, then making her escape after curing Susan, along the way learning that Dylan was last seen with the police as her father was suppose to pick her up after Vanessa's death. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Vanessa is tough, brave, and often fearless, especially when it comes to those that she cares about, however, this does not mean she won't help total stranger as well, because she would, and she has. She saved a group of survivors from a couple ferals then sending them to the hospital for assistance. She has shown no fear when facing vampires, even going into an animalistic rage once, taking them out relatively easily, which led some vampires to fear her. Abilities Vanessa's posses a healing ability, she's capable of healing almost instantly from any wound, this was proven to be the case on a couple different occasions. The first time this healing factor kicked in on screen is when Flesh, a vampire that had invaded the facility fed upon her neck, moments later she was healed. Another example to further suggest some form of extraordinary healing is when she is attacked by Ted, he slices her up a couple times, even stabbing her clean through her hand, however, the moment she pulled it out, the wound began to heal. Her blood currently contains unspecified properties that allow her to cure vampires of their vampirism, turning them back into humans. Her blood reverted two of Dmitri's vampires and Flesh. After consuming her blood, they begin to convulse and puke, eventually resulting in reversion. She's also fairly trained in combat, even before The Rising, whether or not this naturally came to her or it was acquired over time is this a question to be answered. After learning that her friend and neighbor Susan was being abused by her boyfriend, Vanessa intervenes, she not only countered Tommy's attack but slammed his face against the wall, breaking his nose. Arsenal *Fireman's axe *12-gauge shotgun Appearances Gallery Help_Me_1x01_Vanessa_unconscious.png Help_Me_1x01_Vanessa_showering.png Help_Me_1x01_Vanessa_holding_assault_rifle.png Help_Me_1x01_Vanessa_with_a_knife_stabbed_through_her_hand.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Humans